Just a glimpse
by hollyjayne
Summary: For all of you who want to be in the Artemis Fowl books.


**Authors Note: This is for all of you people who wish to be in the Artemis Fowl books.**

Hearing footsteps outside of her room, Jane jolted awake. She sprung out of bed and grabbed her clothes (a t-shirt and some blue jeans) and basically threw them on her body. Her black hair stuck out like wires on her head, and her brown eyes glanced frantically around her dirty room in search for a comb.

"Come on! Come on!" She thought, diving into a pile of clothes in search of her missing brush that her hair desperately needed.

Her room was small and clearly unkempt. The old walls and window curtains were a beautiful yellow. Her furniture consisted of an old wooden dresser and a small plain bed. In addition to dirty clothes lying everywhere, there were thousands of books lying in the spaces of floor that the clothes hadn't covered yet.

"Ouch!" Jane said crossly as she stubbed her big toe on a book. Reaching down to punish the book which had caused her pain, she realized it was one of her favorites. "Ah, I forgive you," she said, smiling down upon the book once more before continuing her search.

"Finally!" Jane breathed, grabbing a small plastic brush that had been smashed between two pairs of socks.

Then, she carefully brushed her thick hair. When Jane was finished, she looked into the mirror on top of her dresser.

"_Even almighty hairbrushes can't tame my unruly hair,"_ Jane thought gloomily, pulling the coarse hair into a ponytail. One curl just wouldn't stay back with the rest of the hair and after repeated tries of getting it in with the rest, she gave up.

"C'mon Jane! You're so slow! I'm gonna beat you down stairs!" Jane heard a voice coming from the hallway. Turning away from the mirror she went to her door, opened it, and zoomed out of her room, almost colliding into her father. They gave each other a small sheepish glance, before wildly racing down the small hallway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen, laughing and yelling at each other all the way.

"Ha!" Jane said, close to a pant, "I made it to the kitchen first, so _you_ have to cook breakfast!" Her father, standing right beside her, grinned widely and brushed away the long black hair from his face. "Nah, _I_ was here first, and you know it!"

"Sure, whatever," Jane said sarcastically. "So you admit that you lost, then?" Her father questioned.

"No! That was sarcasm!" Jane defended herself.

"I don't know, it didn't sound too sarcastic to me," her father joked.

"You must be deaf," Jane grumbled.

"What? I don't think I heard ya there!" Her father said, leaning in closer to her and putting his dirty hand to his ear.

"Anyhow, Dad, you're disqualified," Jane said, grinning.

"How so?" The man said, pretending to look offended and failing.

"Look, you didn't put your socks on!" Jane said, pointing at his bare feet. The game her father played with her was simple, the first one down stairs fully dressed for the day didn't have to cook breakfast, and the last one down did.

"C'mon! Can't a man go down to his own kitchen without socks?" Her father said waving his hands before saying, "Alright, alright, I'll make breakfast."

"Good! Making breakfast builds character!" Jane joked as she started to help her father with the breakfast anyways; he'd burn it most likely without her help. As clumsy as Jane could be sometimes, she was always good at cooking, and her father was the opposite.

"Okay, Chief Jane, what would you like to make today?" Her father said.

"Hmm…pancakes are good, what do you think?"

"Pancakes sound great!" He said. For a while they toiled in the kitchen, making breakfast and doing some other chores along the way. After they had eaten, Jane's father got up from the table.

"Well, I should be going to work now," he said glancing at an old clock on the wall.

"Yep!"

"Don't forget to feed the goats and pick some of the berries for me," her father said, standing up and going to the front door.

"Don't worry, you say that everyday and I haven't forgotten yet."

"Perhaps the reason you don't forget is because I say it everyday," her father smiled, and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back home late because I'm having dinner with May."

Jane paused as her dad got his jacket on, "Are you going to marry May?" Jane asked.

Her father sighed, "If you don't mind, I will. I think you need some motherly influences, so I'll marry her."

"I don't think you're just marrying her because I need motherly influences, you love her don't you?" Jane asked, smiling.

"Yes," he said, smiling. But the smile faded and he turned back towards Jane. "You don't mind that I'm asking her, do you?"

Jane smiled at her father's worried face, "Of course, not, I love May also, you're not the only one here!"

"Well, see ya later!" Her father said with relief, stepping out of the house and walking down the driveway to his car.

"Bye!" Jane called as she slowly closed the wooden door. _"He'll be back late, he's always really late when he goes out with May,"_ Jane thought. _"In the meantime, I better get to work." _

Jane spent most of the day picking the fruits and vegetables out in the garden. After that, she went inside and got the next meal ready. Jane enjoyed cooking, but not cookbooks. "_Cookbooks_," Jane decided, "_Were like reading non-fiction. Boring and just facts_." Later, she fed the goats and then went inside her room to read a book. So absorbed in the book, she didn't realize what time it was. When she looked up, she was shocked to say that the clock read ten o'clock.

Getting up, she pulled her jacket on and decided to go for a long walk in the forest of Ireland. Although her father and she had originally come from America, they decided to move to Ireland because Jane's grandfather had left them land here. She loved the rich land, and the magic that seemed to move through the trees. At first, she started to hum, walking through the trees and wondering at them, filling her nose with their fresh scent and letting the wind caress her. After a while, humming didn't seem to satisfy her, and she started to sing a wordless song, spinning around, and looking up to the lacy leaves of the trees above her. The moment was perfect.

It was perfect until she tripped over a tree root and fell.

Getting back up, she decided that it was best to keep her eyes forward or on the ground. Sighing, she walked on, but stopped suddenly, hearing a noise to her right. Jane turned and looked _"Stay back, human, you don't know what you're dealing with,"_ the voice said, but not to her. Through the darkness, she could see someone, Jane leaned closer. An **elf**! Jane was so excited, what fantasy lover wouldn't be? She was about to reach out to the humans and elf, but then stopped. It didn't seem _right_; it seemed as if the elf and the human were meant to meet, and that she didn't belong in the story. It wasn't her story. Instead of greeting them, she leaned back into the darkness of the trees. "_No, it's not my story,_" she thought. Some things, she realized, were meant to be left as a glimpse.

**Review and I'll love you forever!**


End file.
